


Soundless Voice

by akibintin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akibintin/pseuds/akibintin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only flakes of Midorima's memories with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundless Voice

The boy entered a room where there is only a grand piano near the window. He looked around before closed the door carefully. The sound of his shoes collided with the floor echoed, filling the very quiet room, broke the serenity inside.

He approached the piano. Bandaged fingers reached out to touch the piano with extremely gentle movement.

Midorima sat on the stool, he pressed the tuts randomly. Series of clatter met the every corner of the room.

Midorima’s green eyes disappeard behind the closed lids, took a deep breath before finally slow melody could be heard after. An afternoon breeze warmly blew the flimsy curtains made it dance so nicely following the rhythm of his song. Biased setting sun of glass window also enhanced Midorima’s piano playing.

Mien changed, his eyebrows drew together with eyes were still closed enjoying the song.

Even though he was—

* * *

  _"Shin-chan, what is the song?"_

_Takao's face appeared on the next of Midorima shoulder. A curious expression painted there._

_"The tittle is Bless nodayo." Answered Midorima. He still played the song at purpose._

_Takao nodded before smiled. "Nice one. I guess that was a great song, but when Shin-chan were playing, it would be better."_

_And Midorima knew that this kid was not merely only complimented him, he was telling the truth for what it was. Takao was always be the sincerest person._

_Always like this. Each time Midorima played the piano, there would be Takao who accompanied beside him. Either only sat and listened with his innocent face, or sing along. He was not a bad singer after all._

_Midorima lowkey felt so happy to listen to Takao sing. The voice that was too cheerful was suddenly tender, sounds melodious, when he sang for him._

* * *

 —remembering the days when Takao was there with him.

The sound of screeching shoes and gymnasium’s floor, the balls that bounces, or nets which torn apart, all of them was so familiar to Midorima. He wiped the sweat were flooding on his forehead then glided down his temple.

His hands moved, took a ball in the basket for umpteenth time, and did a fantastic long-range shot. He didn’t know how many balls were passed through the basket. Midorima had never count it because—

* * *

_"Whoa… it has been the 57th time, Shin-chan. You are relentless and unyielding."_

_Takao, who sat on the bench, gave him applause, clapping like a seal. He held up his thumbs in the air with that usual wide grin on his visage._

_Midorima glanced from the corner of his eye, then snorted. "I always practice hard, Takao."_

_"Hai. Hai. I know Shin-chan has always been so, but it is better you to rest for a while." Takao approached Midorima. Threw a bottle of mineral water to his partner._

_The tall boy caught the bottle perfectly and without any word he emptied half of the bottle soon._

_Takao smiled. "I love Shin-chan."_

_A blast of water from the Midorima’s mouth and Takao’s maniacal laughter exploded, echoing in the gymnasium._

* * *

 —Takao would count them for him.

Midorima's footsteps had stopped. He clenched his hands in his coat pocket. The air was so cold at that night with the snow fell not so heavy though.

Very cold until he didn’t feel the movements of his fingers. Puff of smoke came out from his parted lips and nose were slightly flushed. Was so cold, as cold as his gaze right now. Settled straight forwards.

Green light for pedestrian. Everyone began to walk, but he stayed still, rooted in his place. Both green eyes focused at the midst of the intersection.

That time

* * *

_Takao and him spent a night after basketball practice together. When they split up when the red light stopped ever single person who wanted to walk across the street. When Takao waved cheerfully with a bright and wide smile. When he smiled faintly in the matter of responding the boy. When he turned around and walk for few steps before the dazzling yellow light passed behind him, followed by the sound of loud horn, the cries of the people, and also the sound of something collided against each other revolved around him._

Midorima closed his eyes. Squeezed his handkerchief, the same thing on that day and today lucky item.

_When he turned and his eyes saw a red became wider and wider on the white snow-coated road. And when Midorima knew, Takao who lied on the middle of the road there and didn’t move already dead._

* * *

  _“Everything transient, my voice, my life, erase all of them, until all is white.”_

_—Soundless Voice_


End file.
